I'm leaving you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: What if sobre que sucedió con la madre de Vegeta. Los saiyajin eran guerreros fuertes, despiadados y sin sentimientos. En ocasiones, ni la lealtad figuraba como una de sus características, a diferencia del orgullo y la imperante necesidad por el combate. Excepto para él; "... Te dejo porque aprendí que mi poder radica en protegerte..." Breve explicación del rey. Día 5 del fictober.


Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, de lo contrario esto sería canon. Mi versión fictober del Inktober 20e Pensurfing.

**What if... sobre la madre de Vegeta. **

* * *

**5\. I'm leaving you**

Los saiyajin eran guerreros fuertes, despiadados y sin sentimientos. En ocasiones, ni la lealtad figuraba como una de sus características, a diferencia del orgullo y la imperante necesidad por el combate.

Sin embargo, no siempre fue así.

La ascensión del Rey Vegeta en el planeta Plant, transfirió la tensión a los tsufur, creando una nueva unión en la raza, aunque fue interrumpida cuando King Cold los anexó al _Imperio Galáctico._

Con el paso de las generaciones, las ideologías, tradiciones y valores sayan fueron perdiéndose y deformándose, dejando así, versiones incompletas e irreales de sus orígenes que se volvieron leyendas inalcanzables.

Fue el Rey Vegeta II, quien sin darse cuenta, incorporó rasgos perdidos, colocando a la familia real como estandarte representativo de la raza guerrera. La fuerza y determinación de los soldados se elevó al tener algo propio que proteger, sin embargo, esta situación preocupó a King Cold.

Durante el quinto cumpleaños del príncipe Vegeta III, la noticia de la misteriosa muerte de la reina llegó a oídos del pueblo, casi desatando una segunda guerra civil. Pocas personas conocieron las circunstancias de la muerte de la monarca, lo que provocó una desconfianza hacia la corona.

El ideal familiar se rompió de forma irreparable, aumentando el carácter despiadado y desapegado de la raza, ya que se negaba a volver a sufrir una pérdida similar. Un pequeño niño, que conoció la dulzura de una madre, también entendió la crudeza y dureza de la vida al verse huérfano.

También eran especialmente cuidadosos con sus hembras por la escasez de las mismas, ya que la mayoría pereció en batalla. Encontrar a una mujer adecuada para ocupar el lugar de reina fue una tarea tormentosa: la belleza pasaba a segundo plano cuando el único requisito indispensable para procrear un guerrero fuerte, era tener padres fuertes.

El Rey Vegeta III también vio cualidades atípicas de su raza en ella, una mujer que prestaba servicios en la supervisión de las incubadoras. Cuado un nuevo saiyajin era llevado, podía notar como sus ojos se iluminaban y se entristecían a partes iguales.

Se forzó en ignorarla sin éxito.

_Echalotte_.

Escuchó el nombre por casualidad; baja, incluso para el promedio, una prominente melena oculta tras una rigurosa trenza, sus facciones, aunque toscas, transmitían _sentimientos cálidos._

Lo más sorprendente de esa descripción tan insípida, eran las características que no eran apreciadas a simple vista. Todo explotó cuando la vio en la exhibición de poder. No era la mujer más poderosa, sin embargo, cuando su puesto en el laboratorio estuvo en riesgo, demostró un poder oculto extraordinario.

Meses después se hizo el anuncio público del compromiso del rey. El pueblo no tardó en acoger nuevamente el estandarte familiar, sobre todo cuando se reveló el pronto nacimiento de un heredero.

Las buenas noticias duraron poco.

King Cold notificó que se retiraba y su hijo, Freezer, tomaría su lugar. La noticia sacudió a la galaxia entera y alertó al rey, quién mandó a llamar a su hombre de mayor confianza para prevenir una nueva catástrofe civil… aunque la realidad era diferente.

_—Justo después de que el príncipe nazca, te llevarás a la reina a un planeta lejano y la abandonarás ahí._

Bardock enmudeció ante la orden. Asintió sin cuestionar. La máscara de frialdad del rey ocultaba deficientemente las verdaderas intenciones.

Tras largos meses de espera, el momento del parto inició. El llanto del nuevo príncipe saiyajin alegró a la madre que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver a su hijo, cuando fue sacada inmediatamente de la sala y empujada dentro de una nave sin tener tiempo de protestar o luchar.

Su primer recuerdo dentro del planeta Yardrat es una carta maltrecha con una letra dolorosamente familiar:

_"Echalotte:_

_Te estoy dejando, Echalotte, te dejo y alejo del planeta, de nuestro hijo y de mí. La caída de los Tsufur ha despertado nuevamente el interés de Freezer._

_Te dejo en libertad, en un lugar donde no atentaran contra tu vida._

_Te dejo con una nueva oportunidad de vivir y establecerte._

_Descubrí el origen de la fuerza ilimitada de los saiyajin, también como ascender al legendario, sin embargo, estoy renunciado a esta oportunidad como lo hago a ti._

_Los saiyajin dependemos de la luna para explotar nuestro máximo poder, ignorantes de que esa fuerza yace latente esperando por despertar en el momento adecuado._

_Te dejo porque aprendí que mi poder radica en protegerte. Aquello que repudiamos es la fuente inagotable de energía que nos mantiene con vida._

_Te dejo ir, mi luna, esperando que perdones a este esclavo de tu luz por el egoísta deseo de que sigas iluminando, aunque ya no sea este planeta._

_-Vegeta"._

* * *

En DBS, Vegeta piensa en llamar a su hija _Echalotte,_ pero Bulma ya había elegido Bra xD. Tomé la hipótesis de que Vegeta quiso llamarla así por su madre. Déjenme soñar.

31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
